Worlds Dumbest Eds Moments
This show is a parody of Worlds Dumbest. When the Eds do something stupid, charcters from the show and other shows will make comments on it. Feel free to add your own thoughts in the Comments Section. Transcript The Moron Movie *Edd: (Recording the scene) Eddy where are you? Eddy: Over here, Spielberg. Edd: (Focuses the camera on Eddy) There you are. Jimmy: Race ya' to the swing, Sarah! Eddy: Hey bro, remember how you used to own the playground? Well now it's mine. Sarah: Out of the way, Horse-head. We wanna play on the swings. Eddy: You know the drill, cough up some dough and then swing. Sarah: What'd you say?! Edd: Okay... Cut! Hold your positions, please. Ready now_ Oh, Jimmy, alittle closer if you will. And... Cue Sarah! (Sarah punche the camera out of his hands) Oh dear. Scout (TF2): (Laughs) Oh I'm just gonna stand here and record the video, while Eddy gets sassed by a seven year old. And I'll make dynamics at the worst time possible. Duncan (TDI, TDA, TDWT): Oh my god, I can't believe he did that. A Force to be Stupid With *Jonny: Plank, oh Plank? Eddy: Hey, Jonny. Lookin' for something? Jonny: I'm looking for Plank, have you seen him? Eddy: Plank, Plank? I can't seem to remember. Do you mind jogging my memory? Jonny: Did you see him or not?! Eddy: Nope, haven't seen him. Jeez, how's a guy supposed to make a living? Kevin (EEnE): Gee, I don't know. Why don't you get a job That's Disturbing *Eddy: Ed! What are you doing? Ed: Dressing the dolly. Oh look at that pretty hat, Eddy. Eddy: Get over it! If she told you to jump in a lake, with a rock tied to your head, and wait for naked photos of you to develope, so she can hand them out to everyone in the Cul-de-Sac, would you? Ed: I had socks on, Eddy. Eddy: Oooh! Rolf (EEnE): You said a mouthful. Cody (TDI, TDWT): When Ed said 'I had socks on', maybe he was referring to the naked pictures. It's a Boy! *Ed, Edd, Eddy: Ahhh! Eddy: (Fell in a baby carrage with a bottle in his mouth) Ed: Aww, look. Coochie coochie coo.( He and Edd ran away with the carrage) Cute little fella. You know what, Double D, he's got your eyes. Patrick (Spongebob S.): Ed makes me feel like a genious. Squidward (Spongebob S.): What's that? I think it's your brain! Patrick: Where? A Very Rich Diet *Kevin: I'm letting off the hook with a warning. You can't let people bribe you. Eddy: You don't have any proof! Kevin: Then how come I found money in your pocket. Eddy: It's a friend's. (Eddy looked at the money, took a deep breath, put it in his mouth and tried to eat it. Kevin jumped on him and tried to get him to spit it out.) Kevin: Cough it up, pal! Heavy (TF2) (Pretending to be Eddy, and Scout pretending to be Kevin): Nom, nom, nom. That was delicious. Scout: Spit the frickin' money out, before I kill you! Heavy: Nyet! Nyet! Ahh! Captain K'nuckles (M.M. of Flapjack): He must've grown up rich if he eats money like that. I mean who does that when they know someone is recording you?! (Laughs) That's Gonna Leave a Mark Kevin: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Play ball! (Kevin was playing baseball and he was at the bat Nazz: Okay, Kev. Here it comes! (Kevin missed the ball on purpose so now he had 1 strike left) Alright, here it comes! Kevin: Yeah, yeah, yeah! (Kevin tried to hit the ball with all with might but missed and hit his face, he dropped the bat and it hit his waist, and Kevin fell to the ground) Noah (TDI, TDWT): Oh wow. Way to hit those murder balls! Go team, go. Tyler could do better.' ' Tyler (TDI, TDWT): I would never do that. Spongebob Squarepants: How is that even possible. You must be (dolphin chirp) stupid. Patrick: (GASP!) You said #4! Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction